


Больной

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Crossover Pairings, Dark, Dazai should be Fog, M/M, Peculiar Pairings Ficathon, Psychosis, Rare Pairings, murderous Pairings, psychopathy, sick bastard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Если бы у этого человека было пламя, то он точно был бы Туманом — слишком больные глаза.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu /Reborn
Kudos: 15





	Больной

Если бы у этого человека было пламя, то он точно был бы Туманом — слишком больные глаза.

Дазаю Осаму шестнадцать лет, когда он становится одним из боссов Портовой мафии, и по нему видно сразу, что это место он заслужил действиями, а не связями или родственниками. Дазаю Осаму шестнадцать лет, когда в нём не проглядывается нужная человечность — он смотрит на всё взглядом наблюдателя, исследователя, будто не причастен к миру и его событиям; будто играется с людьми, которые ничего не стоят; этим он собою напоминает Небо Маре, но у него нет ни кольца, ни доступа в параллельные миры — _в это хочется верить, ибо его улыбка говорит обратное._ Дазаю Осаму шестнадцать лет, когда его имя пугает своих же людей, а союзники в Японии не ведутся на хрупкость тела, наивные улыбки и юный по всем фронтам возраст.

В шестнадцать лет у него не было советников и доверенных лиц, только он сам, холодный расчёт и больной-больной взгляд тёмных глаз.

Дазай говорит на двенадцати языках — _по крайне мере, о таком количестве известно Мори_ — и его отправляют на деловые переговоры с представителем Вонголы в Италии. Дазай блестящий дипломат и наглухо отбитый человек с манией к самоубийству. Его напарнику, Чуе, приходится трижды одёргивать суицидника, потому что — _Накахара готов на кон поставить свою шляпу_ — тот наслаждался своими издёвками над боссом Варии, Занзасом Скайрини, который взглядом должен был испепелить наглеца. Не секрет было то, что Портовая мафия хотела поручить Варии работёнку с двойной оплатой, и заодно наладить отношения с Королевской Семьёй мира мафии — но Дазай ведёт себя так, словно пришёл на цирковое представление.

Капитан Варии смотрит на мальчишку подозрительно, отмечая непомерное количество бинтов и наигранный мастерский счастливый смех, настолько отработанный, что некоторым Туманам поучится стоит. Он видит, что рыжий паренёк пытается незаметно одёрнуть говорившего, но всё тщетно — Представитель Портовой мафии как будто нарывается на конфликт, игнорируя то как рука Занзаса крепче сжимает кобуру. А Дазай всё улыбается, скрывая глаза тенью от чёлки или постоянно прикрывая их. Занзас уже готов послать его, все деловые отношения и заодно Саваду с его просьбами-приказами.

А потом в миг что-то меняется, что-то ломается — _офицерам Варии действительно чудится треск_ — невинная улыбка плавно меняется на хищную, лицо мальчишки принимает более гладкие черты, а тёмный взгляд говорит: _я знаю всё и даже больше._ Знает слабости, знает всю подноготную, знает как и где бить, знает как подавить волю человека парой предложений; раздавить, унизить, властвовать над его судьбой и кинуть на мусорную свалку. Перед ними мафиозный босс с иллюзорной хваткой, которая лишь выглядит слабой и невидимой — _поводки на шее крепче стали._ Скуало краем глаза отмечает, как подобрался рыжий парень, становясь ещё серьёзней, хотя казалось бы — куда больше? А Дазай говорит пару слов: _мы договорились?_ — и они соглашаются, забыв половину слов до этого.

Вария подписалась на долгую работу, сотрудничество, с хорошей оплатой и одним дополнительным условием: «Не встречаться с этим мудаком». Огая Мори как-то понятливо хмыкает, ставя свою подпись на контракте и дослушивая отчёт Чуи, которому пришлось вернуться, раз Дазай решил _прогуляться._ Мафиози единодушно думали, что не их страна — не их проблемы, а Дазай подставляться не будет.

Дазай Осаму имеет какое-то сильное влияние на людей, потому легко попадает в любой бар, несмотря на то, что ему пятнадцать можно дать с натяжкой, и то из-за костюма. И ему даже наливают выпивку, которую он растягивает часами, прислушиваясь к разговорам за своей спиной. Шёпот такой громкий, что он чуть усмехается; удобный-ленивый способ быть в курсе событий; сплетники могут порадовать интересными фактами.

Чёрт знает, как он попал на светский вечер Альянса, обойдя охрану и сливаясь с толпой, как будто был тут также естественен, как интерьер.

Дечимо Вонгола, Савада Тсунаёши, был молодым мужчиной не старше двадцати пяти лет, тонким на вид и _по-настоящему_ мягким взглядом. По скромному мнению Дазая, такому человеку не место в мафии, сожрут с потрохами, или же выгорит на подобной «работе». Мнение одного босса о другом, не более.

Дазай наблюдал ещё десять минут, когда его пристальный взгляд заметили. Интуиция взвыла, стоило посмотреть на худую острую фигуру, Тсуна потёр пальцами виски, ощущение не исчезло, в отличии от непонятного юноши и чувства, что за ним следует _опасность-разрушения-хаос-смерть_. Справедливости ради, Реборн тоже мог излучать что-то такое, но на счастье Савады тот не желал зла своему ученику.

Щелчок снимаемого предохранителя.

В затылок упиралось дуло пистолета, Дазай улыбался, поднимая руки вверх и поворачиваясь в тишине пустого коридора. Лучший киллер мира оправдывает своё звание; Дазай даже не почувствовал его приближения и от этого предвкушения сушит горло и прикусывается губа. Реборн сверлит его недобрым тёмным взглядом, а Дазай странно смотрит на его шляпу, скосив глаза — _везёт ему на шляпников, мда._

— Зачем ты здесь? — не как, не кто, сразу к делу. Такое им обоим по вкусу.

Реборн намеренно расслаблен и заранее стоит на пару ступень выше, показывая у кого превосходство в ситуации, а Дазай и не спорит, только в глазах пляшут черти, возводя костёр остаткам инстинкта самосохранения.

— Проходил мимо, увидел свет, решил заглянуть, — голос у него глубокий, вкрадчивый, неподходящий подростку, словно кто-то запихнул древнее тёмное существо в юное тело. — Охрана тут такая невнимательная, как бы недоброжелатели на забрели, — шпилька в сторону Вонголы вызывает обоюдную усмешку. Встреча старых друзей спустя десяток лет, не считая заряжённого пистолета упирающегося в лоб — а так, один в один.

— А себя ты к ним не причисляешь? — вопрос почти риторический, они оба это понимают.

Дазай улыбается как-то знакомо, неуловимо напоминая собою множество иллюзионистов разом; Дазай отходит на один шаг назад, и ему позволяют сделать это, не стреляя; Дазай правдоподобно вежливо улыбается и предлагает покинуть столь скучный раут и выпить. И Реборн отчего-то соглашается, следуя за узнаваемой в глубине души тьме, принявшей облик хрупкого перебинтованного мальчишки. Киллера обмануть сложно, если не невозможно: он видит и фальшь всей натуры, и тёмное тягучее безумие за умело поддерживаемой маской, и знание чего-то большего, как будто он знал всю их встречу наперёд. Последнее раздражает, как бельмо на глазу; раздражает, чтобы недовольно покоситься на молчаливого собеседника, который любит пофилософствовать раз в десять минут; раздражает, что по-своему хотят обработать. А потом Реборн успокаивается, пригубя из стакана и доставая сигарету — _две, потому что позволять травиться в одиночку нечестно._

Дазай Осаму был опасен тем, что от него не исходит желания убивать; опасен тем, что выглядит уязвимым и слабым; опасен тем, что контролировал бесконечное сумасшествие, прятал истинную сущность за масками и шрамы за километрами белых бинтов. У него все руки в крови, которая пропитывает эти самые бинты и неприятно липнет к коже, пока обладатель этих рук зевает и думает о том, как же он устал и хочется спать.

 _Чужая жизнь не стоит и ломаного гроша, если в ней смысл, согласен?_ — и Реборну очень интересно, каким чудом они оказались не в баре, а в дешёвом номере мотеля с почасовой оплатой и полупустой бутылкой?

А Дазай улыбался так, словно всё знал: знал его ответы, мысли, будущее. Это изрядно бесило, и особенно зло киллер проводил взглядом свою шляпу, которую мальчишка излишне радостно откинул куда подальше на пол. _Ненавижу шляпы,_ — пожал острыми-подростковыми плечами он, словно это всё объясняет. Реборну ещё больше интересно, что ему подлили в бутылку, если через пару минут он мучился с распутыванием бинтов и пересчитыванием чужих шрамов. Их было так много, что невооруженным глазом ясно, что даже медицинское пламя Солнца тут бессильно. Дазай посмеялся так, словно прочёл его мысли, а ещё предложил использовать их галстуки не по назначению.

У Дазая больной-больной взгляд, которому может позавидовать любой Туман, и хитросплетений со скукой от жизни побольше, чем у Джессо с его силами. У Дазая две неудачных попытки суицида на дню и веселье в голосе, когда он дразнит опаснейших людей Италии. У Дазая неофициальный отпуск на два месяца, облегчённые вздохи Портовой мафии и обречённые стоны итальянских мафиози.

Реборн видит в нём родную темноту, тьму в душе, что как-то теряется на фоне чужого безумия и можно не скрываться, находясь рядом с ним. Реборн едва уловимо меняется в худшую сторону, в сторону себя настоящего и чувствует свободу. Реборн отлично понимает, что его собственные руки в крови дольше и больше, чем у фальшивого мальчишки, но — _киллер знает это_ — тот очень скоро нагонит любого в своей безграничной равнодушной кровожадности.

Возможно, они — это один из тех случаев, когда определённым людям не стоило пересекаться, во благо сохранения мира.


End file.
